


Realization and requiem

by winter__america



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter__america/pseuds/winter__america
Summary: It took the fear of death for Alfonse to truly realize the fragility of his own life| A ficlet while we wait for the next chapter of book III





	Realization and requiem

Alfonse wondered what led him to the realization that he was dying, was it the burning feeling in his chest-  
Or was it the summoner's scared expression? 

His thoughts led him to his memories with the legendary summoner of Askr and how close he had grown to them, it seemed short-lived to him. He should have been less harsh with them and comrades, maybe Sharena was right and he should have tried to have fun and make friends. Instead can only reflect on it, while he's carried back to camp. 

Would his father be more disappointed then he already was? Of course he would, he warmed him against facing Hel after all. Maybe his mother would forgive him, and Sharena, well she would have to take the role of queen with his looming death. 

\----

The voices of his comrades sound muffled to him, the only feeling he has is the burning of his chest and the numbing of his fingers. He thinks that he's rambling out loud, and hopes that he's not confessing anything that he will regret. 

But, why would he regret anything when he's so close to dying, it would be ridiculous for his last thoughts to be these. He tries to ground himself and focus on clearing his head instead, his eyebrows knit as his vision clears. 

He's not surprised that Kiran and Sharena are holding his hands, they both deeply care about him after all. He squeezes Kiran's hand and tries to moan out their name, but it instead sounds like a moan of pain. 

Kiran squeezes his hand and puts their other hand on Alfonses' forehead, frowning at him and giving him words of encouragement- almost as if they're trying to convince themselves that everything will work out. If he could laugh he would, after overcoming the impossible it seemed as if nothing could stop them, how convenient that his kingdom- and summoner- did not have a moment to relax after defeating Surtr. 

His mind begins to race after looking at his sister and Kiran, what if he does overcome this? What would he do: would he apologize to his father? Retire from the Order of Heroes? Confess his emotions to Kiran? There is so much that he hasn't done yet, it's tragic that he wont have the chance to see Askr in peace. 

He starts to see black spots in his vision, but the burning feeling of his chest has begun to reside- maybe he's gotten used to it? He sees Kiran perk up at the calming of his breathing, but it's the last thing he sees before passing out. At least he's closer to peace at the wake of death. 

\----

He awakes in the infirmary with a gasp for air and dry mouth, knowing better than to try and get up he tries to move his head and look around for answers. He's surprised to find Kiran asleep in a chair next to his bed, it's obvious from the strategy book on the ground that they've been there for a while. He wonder's how long it's been, but most importantly why he's still alive. Had Hel's proclamation been a cruel scare tactic? 

He tries to call for Kiran, but instead moans in pain. He internally kicks himself for his inability to communicate, but it's enough to rouse the summoner from their sleep. He's met with the same wide eye's that he'd seen before his so called "death," but instead of fear they hold surprise and most importantly- relief. 

Kiran stands up from the chair and takes hold of his hand, squeezing it before raising it to their forehead, closing their eyes and smiling at Alfonse. He weakly smiles back at them and tries to raise their head, but ultimately fails due to his weak state. 

Taking it as a cue, Kiran begins to explain what had happened, but doesn't let go of his hand. Alfonse is thankful for it, finding comfort in the warmth of Kiran's actions.

"It's been three weeks. After you fainted, the healer's worked for hours to try to keep anything worse from happening to you. We were surprised and relieved that you weren't dying, but also confused with Hel's actions," Kiran explains, "We still don't know why, but I'm thankful that you're alright." Kiran bites their bottom lip and let's go of Alfonse's hand, aware that they'd been holding it the whole time, he couldn't help but to frown and miss the gesture. 

He nods and closes his eyes, exhaustion hitting him in waves, he think's about this second chance that he's been given. War once more looms in Askr, but he know's now that he can trust on Kiran to be on his side during it- and if he can gather the confidence, have Kiran stay at his side even after the war's end and he ascends to the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof my first fic, I'm so anxious about what's going to happen in Book III ahh. I can't live with myself if something does happen to either of the Askr twins though ,,''


End file.
